


Hero

by Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer



Series: What would not I do to obtain his soul? [3]
Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy Feelings, Loads of them, M/M, Medieval, Timeless, doing the cuddle, dork and demon in love, in a lot of situations, some kind of Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer/pseuds/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer
Summary: Ausschnitte aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Songfic zu „Hero", von Enrique Iglesias. Habe fast geweint, als ich das Lied das erste Mal im Auto gehört habe. Ich habe gerade einen Herzbruch erlitten, als ich dieses Lied im Radio hörte. Und schon bald war meine Traurigkeit völlig verschwunden, weil ich nur über dieses Shipping nahdenken konnte und in was für Situationen ich sie noch packen könnte. Ja, das hilft gegen Liebeskummer. Da mir das Endresultat eigentlich ziemlich gut gefällt, lade ich es mal hier hoch. Alle paar Verse kommt ein kleiner One-Shot, enjoy! Die einzelnen Geschichten haben nur teilweise etwas miteinander zu tun.  
> Wenn der werten Leserschaft einzelne Ansätze besonders gefallen, werde ich die auf Wunsch natürlich sehr gerne noch ausbauen!

Faust:  

 

_„Would you dance if I asked you to dance?"_

 

Erneut ziehe ich meine Jacke zurecht und betrachte mich im Spiegel.

„Ich spüre deine Nervosität bis hier hin, entspann dich doch!", kommt es dumpf aus dem Badezimmer. Ich zucke bei diesem ungewohnten Klang zusammen. Gut, dass diese Veränderung nicht dauerhaft ist, ich würde mich nie daran gewöhnen.

„Das kann ich nicht, Mephisto! Ich war bis jetzt noch nie auf einem richtigen Ball. Nur auf dem Abiball unserer Schule, aber der zählt nicht."

„Herr Doktor, darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass wir nur auf diesen Ball gehen, weil Sie ein paar neue Bekanntschaften knüpfen wollen? Außerdem bist du ja nicht einmal mal derjenige, der in Frauengestalt dorthin muss. Apropos, bist du hiermit zufrieden oder soll ich noch schnell was verändern?" Die letzten Worte werden von dem Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür begleitet und ich drehe mich um. Und bin sprachlos. Es ist, als würde ich Mephistos Zwillingsschwester gegenüberstehen. Es sind immer noch die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und dunkelblonden Haare und ungefähr seine Gesichtszüge, doch zu denen einer jungen Frau verändert. Einer sehr attraktiven jungen Frau. Seine Haare sind länger und zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt. Die schlanke Figur betont ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, das wie flüssige Dunkelheit an dem verwandelten Dämon herunterfließt. Rot geschminkte Lippen verziehen sich angesichts meines Starren zu einem allzu vertrauten spöttischen Grinsen.

„Ich werte das als ein Nein. Wollen wir?" Meine Nervosität stellt sich wenig später als völlig unbegründet heraus. Die Stimmung ist erstaunlich entspannt und wie ich gehofft hatte, sind auch einige interessante Leute unter den Gästen, mit denen ich ins Gespräch komme. Und darunter auch einige Frauen. Doch nach einer Weile merke ich, wie mein Blick immer wieder zu einem ganz bestimmten Tisch am anderen Ende der Tanzfläche. Dort scheint Mephisto einen Bekannten getroffen zu haben, mit dem er zusammensitzt, Champagner trinkt- und darauf wartet, dass ich mich mit einer der Frauen auf den Heimweg mache. Und vor kurzem hätte ich das auch definitiv getan. Doch heute entschuldige ich mich bei meiner Gesprächspartnerin und umrunde einmal die Tanzfläche, bis ich vor dem Tisch stehe. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickt Mephisto zu mir hoch und nippt an seinem Glas.

„Schon fer-"

„Darf ich bitten?", falle ich ihm ins Wort. Entweder kann er dieses ungewohnte weibliche Gesicht nicht so gut kontrollieren oder die Empfindung ist zu stark, um sie verbergen zu können. Seine Überraschung ist ihm deutlich anzumerken. Mit verengten Augen blickt er an mir vorbei.

„So schlecht ist die Auswahl doch gar nicht." Trotz allem kann ich das Blitzen in seinen Augen erkennen. „Aber nicht gut genug." Mephisto stellt das Glas auf den Tisch und sieht mich kurz prüfend mit verschränkten Armen an. Dann ergreift er mit einem schmalen Lächeln meine ausgestreckte Hand.          

 

 

_„Would you run and never look back?"_  

 

Die Dunkelheit umschließt mich. Füllt mich aus, während am Rand meines Sichtfeldes blutrote Flammen lodern. Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen und nun fordert die Hölle meine Seele. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es nichts helfen wird, rufe ich instinktiv Mephistos Namen. Er war all die Jahre an meiner Seite gewesen, hatte mir in allem beigestanden. Im Grunde hoffe ich, dass er mich vor sich selbst beschützen kann. Doch er hat mir den Rücken zugewandt und geht. Überlässt mich den Dämonen. Ohne langsamer zu werden oder sich umzudrehen. Noch bevor mein Herz aufhört, zu schlagen, bin ich tot.  

 

 

_„Would you cry if you saw me crying?"_  

 

Es ist mir egal, ob mein Verhalten kindisch ist. Zitternd klammere ich mich an Mephisto, die Hände in sein T-Shirt gekrallt und das Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst. Wäre ich von dem Traum nicht noch so voller Adrenalin, wäre mir wohl aufgefallen, wie ungewöhnlich vorsichtig er mit mir ist. Er hält mich sehr sanft und streicht mir mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf, beides so behutsam als hätte meine Angst mich zerbrechlicher als Glas gemacht. Als wäre ich das kostbarste, was er, der er seit Anbeginn der Zeit existierte, je in den Armen gehalten hat. Er hat es nicht nötig, mich zu fragen, warum ich weine, er weiß es schon.

„Du bist gegangen. Sie haben mich getötet und du bist gegangen", bringe ich mühsam heraus. Für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt er, dann zieht er mich noch fester an sich.

„Es war nur ein Traum", sagt er mit fester Stimme. „Du hast trotzdem Angst." Ich erkenne es als eine der ebenso seltenen wie unerklärlichen Eingebungen über seinen wahren Geisteszustand.

„Du hast Angst, weil du weißt, wie schnell er wahr werden kann." Dinge wie Angst merke ich ihm fast nie an. Wut ist so viel leichter zu erkennen, auch ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Entweder hältst du mich für einen Feigling oder du glaubst, dass ich gelogen habe, als ich sagte, dass ich dich beschützen würde. Wegen welcher Möglichkeit sollte ich am besten wütend auf dich sein?" Aber gleichzeitig klingt seine Stimme so verletzt, dass mir wieder Tränen in die Augen steigen.

„Tut mir leid", murmle ich und lehne den Kopf wieder an seine Brust, in der kein Herz schlägt.  

 

 

_„And would you save my soul, tonight?"_

 

„Du würdest deinen Sterblichen nicht aufgeben", höhnt Luzifer grinsend. „Der Mephistopheles, der an meiner Seite fiel, würde niemals riskieren, dass der Doktor einfach geht, sobald der Handel ungültig ist. Dafür ist deine Gier nach seiner Seele zu groß. Und du weißt, was es für deine Position als Höllenfürst bedeuten würde, einen Handel aufzulösen." Mephisto, der bis jetzt mit geballten Fäusten zu Boden gestarrt hat, hebt den Blick.

„Du lässt mir die Wahl zwischen ihm und meinem Zuhause?", fragt er mit leiser Stimme. Ich spüre, wie mein Herz sich zusammenkrampft. Entweder ein paar Jahrzehnte mit mir -höchstens- oder den Rest der Ewigkeit so weiterleben wie bisher. Ein mächtiges, nahezu unsterbliches Wesen. Er blickt sich nicht zu mir um. Ich werde ihn verlieren. Das ist alles, was ich denken kann. Er wird die Verantwortung für den Handel an einen seiner Brüder weitergeben. Und dann kann ich nur hoffen, ihn nie wiederzusehen. Mephisto greift in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zieht ein mir wohlbekanntes Blatt Papier hervor. Die Narbe an meinem Unterarm, wo ich meine Haut eingeritzt habe, um den Vertrag zu schreiben, brennt. Er müsste nicht viel tun. Nur den Vertrag Luzifer aushändigen, der dann die Verantwortung trüge. Ich presse meine Kiefer fest aufeinander, weil ich ihn am liebsten anflehen würde, es nicht zu tun, mich nicht aufzugeben. Aber das darf ich nicht. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Eine Weile lang blickt er auf den Vertrag, dann blickt er seinem Bruder in die Augen. Und zerreißt das Blatt mittig in zwei Teile.  

 

 

_„Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this!"_  

 

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehne ich den Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb. Kein Herz, doch er hebt und senkt sich mit seinen Atemzügen. Er hält das Astrophysiklehrbuch, das jemand in meiner Vorlesung vergessen hat, und blättert darin, wobei er meine Lesebrille trägt.

„Auf einem erschütternd niedrigen Stand", murmelt er. Ich muss etwas lachen und erwidere:

„Es entspricht den allerneuesten Erkenntnissen, also nörgel nicht." Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, zieht sich mit großer Geste die Brille von der Nase und lässt sie mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwinden und auf dem Couchtisch wieder auftauchen. Für mich so natürlich als hätte er sich über mich gebeugt und die Brille dort hingelegt.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir eher darüber Gedanken machen, dass jemand in deinen Vorlesungen Bücher über Astrophysik studiert. Oder über diese Mädchen, die heimlich Fotos von dir machen und die dann auf Tumblr bei „Heißeste Schnittchen hinterm Lehrerpult" posten." Nun drehe ich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen den Kopf.

„Was?! Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt und wie kannst du davon wissen, wo du doch noch nie eine meiner Vorlesungen besucht hast?"

„Allwissend bin ich nicht, doch viel ist mir bewusst, mein Lieber."

„Glaubst du, diese Kinder könnten dir Konkurrenz machen?"

„Bitte was?!"

„Du sagst nur 'mein Lieber', wenn du mal wieder aus völlig irrationalen Gründen eifersüchtig bist." Er schnaubt zwar verächtlich und murmelt etwas Unverständliches, hat jedoch keine Erwiderung parat. Ich habe ins Schwarze getroffen. Grinsend richte ich mich auf, bis ich neben ihm auf dem Sofa knie und ziehe ich ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

„Und heute mal mit vertauschten Rollen." Fragend blickt Mephisto zu mir hoch.

„Naja", erkläre ich, „sonst sitze ich immer hinter irgendwelchen Büchern verschanzt und du musst mich dann immer aus der Reserve locken." Er versteht, was ich sagen will und erwidert das Grinsen.

„Gut, dann mal los. Ich bin Doktor Johann Faust und du hast die aussichtslose Aufgabe, mich mal hinter meinem Buch hervorzubekom-" Bevor er den Satz beenden kann, habe ich ihm schon die Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt und küsse ihn. Als er den Kuss erwidert, spüre ich sein Lächeln.  

 

 

_„Now would you die, for the one you love? "_  

 

Der Soldat ist ein Narr. Der Hass auf den Mann, der seine Schwester verführt hat, blendet ihn. Zumindest würde ich so denken, wenn ich mich nicht gerade mit einer auf mich gerichteten Klinge konfrontiert sähe. Zwar ist die neue Kraft einer der Vorteile dieses neuen, jungen Körpers, doch ich mache mir nichts vor. Gegen  einen Soldaten habe ich nicht die geringste Chance. Als ich zurückweichen will, treffe ich auf einen Widerstand, der mich daran hindert.

„Du hast mich auf deiner Seite. Wovor solltest du davonlaufen?", höre ich Mephistos Stimme dicht bei meinem Ohr. Eine unsichtbare Hand führt meine eigene an den Griff meines Degens. „Lass mich das regeln." Valentins Augen flammen auf, als er angreift. So schnell wie meine eigenen Reflexe niemals sein könnten, reißt Mephisto meinen Arm hoch und fängt die Klinge, begleitet von einem Funkenregen, ab. Das selbstsichere Lächeln unseres Gegners ist verschwunden, er glaubt, mich unterschätzt zu haben. Mephisto unternimmt nun selbst einen Ausfall, dem Valentin nur knapp entgeht, in dem er sich zur Seite dreht. Eine Sekunde lang. Eine Sekunde lang ist Mephisto abgelenkt. Aber diese Sekunde lang stehe ich schutzlos von Valentin. Und der Soldat zögert nicht, schlägt mir die Waffe aus der Hand und sticht zu. Ich erstarre, kneife die Augen zu, als ob mich das retten könnte. Ein Stoß reißt mich herum und ich warte auf den Schmerz. Der nicht kommt. Langsam öffne ich die Augen und blicke an mir herab. Nichts. Ich bin völlig unverletzt. Valentins Augen weiten sich, während er entsetzt rückwärts stolpert, den Degen nicht mehr in der Hand. Als ich spüre, wie eine Hand sich in meine Schulter krallt, drehe ich mich um und kann erst nicht begreifen, was ich sehe. Mephisto stützt sich gekrümmt, das Gesicht von seinen Haaren verdeckt, auf mich. Valentins Degen hat sich quer durch seinen Brustkorb, rechts der Griff, links die Spitze gebohrt. Wie betäubt starre ich ihn an, während mein Verstand versucht, zu begreifen, dass der Dämon, der es sonst nie versäumte, mich zu verspotten und zu reizen, mich mit seinem eigenen Körper geschützt hat. Ein paar seiner rasselnden Atemzüge lang sind wir alle erstarrt. Bis er den Kopf hebt. Seine sonst bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühen rot, der schmale Strich der Pupille kaum erkennbar. Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt, aus seinen Mund läuft Blut, schwarz wie Öl. Und als er die Zähne fletscht, sind diese lang und spitzt, während sein Kiefer sich so weit öffnet wie der einer Schlange.

„Jetzt hast du diese Sache für mich persönlich gemacht, Sterblicher", zischt er mit einer Stimme, die nicht mehr menschlich ist. Mit verrenktem Arm zieht er sich unter schmerzerfülltem Fauchen den Degen aus der eigenen Brust, wobei Flammen aus der Wunde züngeln, und taumelt auf Valentin zu, der so unbeweglich steht wie ein Kaninchen angesichts einer Schlange. Als Mephisto stöhnend in die Knie bricht, weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich tue. Ich greife den Degen und stoße ihn Valentin mitten in die Brust. Wie betäubt sehe ich zu, wie er fällt und keuchend am Boden liegt. Ich blicke ihn immer weiter an, bis sich mein rasendes Herz beruhigt hat.

„Gleich kommen die Leute aus dem Haus", sagt Mephisto rau. Er steht schon wieder aufrecht, nur noch eine Hand ist noch auf seine linke Seite gepresst. „Höllenfürst", erklärt er knapp auf meinen fragenden Blick hin. „Am besten, wir meiden die Stadt eine Weile lang."

 

 

_"Hold me in your arms, tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you for ever. You can take my breath away."_  

 

„Hör am besten noch lauter Musik, Johann, sonst bekommen die Leute am anderen Ende der Straße nichts mit", ertönt eine sarkastische Stimme von der Tür her und ich drehe die Musik leiser, als er in die Küche kommt und sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnt. So leise, bis nichts mehr zu hören ist. Selten ist ihm sein wahres Alter anzumerken, er hat ja fast gar keinen Kontakt mehr mit Wesen, die so alt sind wie er selbst. Doch wenn man es sieht, dann an seinen Augen. Man sieht, wie das Licht die erste Dunkelheit verdrängte, nur, damit sich in seiner Mitte neue Dunkelheit erhob und versuchte, es zu zerstören. Das Feuer, das den Fall der neuen Dunkelheit begleitete. Äonen, die folgten. Brennende Städte. Schreiende Menschen. Zerbrochene Tempel. Die Müdigkeit eines uralten Wesens, das schon so lange lebt, dass es fast schon zu viel von der Welt gesehen hat. Nie ist in seinen Augen Hoffnung zu sehen, wie aus der Asche der Städte neue Pflanzen wachsen. Immer nur Tod, Verwüstung und Schmerz. Etwas muss diese Erinnerungen wieder geweckt haben.

„Wo warst du?", frage ich leise. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du keine Nachricht dagelassen hast und dein Handy nicht an war." Kurze Stille. Die Augen blinzeln, begleitet von einem kurzen Zusammenziehen und Weiten geschlitzter Pupillen.  

 

 

Mephisto

 

_„Would you swear that you'll always be mine?"_  

 

Ich schweige, um Zeit zu gewinnen. In der Realität anzukommen. Diese Begegnung steckt mir noch zu sehr in den Knochen. Aber mir ist klar, dass er eine Antwort will. Dunkelgraue Sorge, durchzogen von einem hauchdünnen Muster sich langsam aufbauenden Zornes, durchfluten seine Aura.

„Ich brauchte etwas Zeit alleine. Tut mir Leid, wenn du dir meinetwegen Sorgen gemacht hast." Es genügt ihm nicht. Er glaubt nicht, dass das alles ist. Wann, verdammt, hat dieser Sterbliche mich so gut kennengelernt?! Er kommt auf mich zu, so vorsichtig, als würde er sich einem scheuen Tier nähern. Vielleicht ist etwas Wahres an diesen Vergleich. Es gelingt mir, nicht zurückzuweichen, doch als er die Hand ausstreckt, um mein Gesicht zu berühren, dreht sich mein Kopf wie von selbst zur Seite. Ich kann nicht anders, obwohl ich weiß, dass es ihn verletzt. Ich höre Johann schwer schlucken, während er die Hand langsam sinken lässt.

„Was ist passiert?" Obwohl er diese Frage nur leise stellt, schwingt in seiner Stimme eine Dringlichkeit mit, die klarmacht, dass er nicht Ruhe geben wird, bis ich ihm die ganze Wahrheit gesagt habe. Doch ich kann es nicht. Wie könnte ich die Angst in mir in Worte fassen? Wie könnte ich über die Gefühle sprechen, von denen ich überzeugt war, sie unmöglich haben zu können. Wie könnte ich ihm sagen, wie wichtig er für mich geworden ist. Kurz sehe ich ihn an, wie er da vor mir steht. In seinen gewellten, dunklen Haaren ist noch etwas Mehl von was auch immer er gebacken hat. Ein paar Strähnen sind ihm in die Stirn gefallen, die er mit -wie immer- tintenverschmierten Fingern zurückstreicht. Und aus seinen blauen Augen strahlt seine Seele. Wie könnte ich ihm begreiflich machen, dass er für mich das schönste ist, was auf dieser Erde existiert? Selbst ich könnte die passenden Worte nicht finden. Deshalb ziehe ich ihn einfach an mich, so dicht, dass ich seinen Herzschlag spüre und vergrabe das Gesicht in seinem Haar. Erst scheint Johann überrascht zu sein, doch dann schlingt er die Arme um mich.

„Versprich mir, dass ich dich nie verlieren werde. Bitte", flüstere ich.

„Okay."  

 

 

_„Would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here, tonight."_  

 

„Jetzt mach schon, lauf!", fauche ich. Johann blickt von der von harten Schlägen erschütterten Tür zu mir. In seinen Augen sehe ich seinen inneren Kampf zwischen Fluchtreflex und Entschlossenheit.

„Ich will dich nicht mit denen allein lassen", widerspricht er mir. Ungeduldig presse ich die Kiefer aufeinander.

„Diese Dämonen sind nicht stark, mit denen werde ich fertig. Ich kann nur nicht gleichzeitig auch noch auf dich Acht geben. Deshalb musst du verschwinden." Er bewegt sich immer noch nicht. Natürlich habe ich gelernt, seine menschliche Fürsorge zu schätzen zu wissen, doch jetzt würde ich ihn am liebsten packen, in einen Schrank schließen und den Schlüssel einschmelzen. Seufzend drehe ich mich um und lege ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Vertrau mir. Ich bin wieder bei dir, ehe du überhaupt anfangen kannst, dir Sorgen zu machen. Versprochen." Dieses Wort überzeugt ihn. Mit Tränen in den Augen nickt er und ist im nächsten Moment fort. Mit gefletschten Zähnen wende ich mich zu den Dämonen um, die durch die Tür brechen.

**Author's Note:**

>   Eine weitere Song-inspirierte fic ist unterwegs! Ich bin gerade dabei, eine art Playlist für die beiden zu erstellen, bisher sind da neben diesem Lied und dem, dessen Name aus Spoilergründen für die nächste Geschichte nicht genannt wird:  
> "My Immortal" von Evanescence. Faust ist inzwischen tot und Mephisto allein.  
> "Young and beautiful" von Lana del Rey. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen.


End file.
